


Mistletoe

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Advent Calendar challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland. Written in 2010.

The 12th Precinct doesn’t have a Christmas party _per se_ , but in between Santa pickpockets and a troupe of caroling burglars, they manage a festive gathering between shifts, with Santa hats, Mrs. Montgomery’s mint fudge, and Bing Crosby crooning about a White Christmas.

Esposito’s the one that points out the scraggly piece of mistletoe hanging above Castle and Beckett. Castle’s expression turns mischievous as Beckett adopts a look that’s almost predatory. Castle makes a wiseacre comment, and Beckett’s response is to press her lips to his.

Five minutes later, after the applause has abated, Castle and Beckett are still kissing.


End file.
